


Klancemas 2018! Klance Christmas One-Shots

by JewelyDooley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, God what am I doing, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Christmas Month 2018, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), i made a deal to myself that i would write this, klance, klancemas, writing this so i dont have to deal with my emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelyDooley/pseuds/JewelyDooley
Summary: Hello, my friends! Starting from today I will be writing a one-shot every day based on some Christmas prompts I found on Instagram. I hope I can actually write them all and not give up halfway through or something! Anyway, here's the one-shots for ya!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lets begin!

Here's what no one has been waiting for! A list and a beginning to the cute Christmas one-shots. I can't remember where I got these from, but if anyone knows who I should give credit to, please let me know! So, it's a twenty-one-day list of one-shots, here they are:

**Day 1** : Hot chocolate

 **Day 2** : Ugly sweaters

 **Day 3** : Overplayed Christmas songs

 **Day 4** : Secret Santa

 **Day 5** : Christmas cookies

 **Day 6** : Present Wrapping

 **Day 7** : Mistletoe ;)

 **Day 8** : Santa hats/reindeer antlers

 **Day 9:** Holiday movie binge

 **Day 10** : Elf on the shelf

 **Day 11** : Fairy lights

 **Day 12** : Christmas cards

 **Day 13** : Black Friday shopping

 **Day 14** : Mittens

 **Day 15** : Christmas dinner

 **Day 16** : First snow

 **Day 17** : Candy canes

 **Day 18** : Snowed in

 **Day 19** : Drunken Christmas party

 **Day 20** : Cold hands

 **Day 21** : Free day!

There we go! I hope whoever reads this appreciates that I went through and bolded all of that one by one. I try my hardest to stick to the themes, but it might be a bit difficult since I have never actually been to the snow! ;) 


	2. Day 1 Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hot chocolate was all it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know I was supposed to get this out yesterday, and I know its really short, and I KNOW I said I wasn't going to procrastinate (AND I DIDN'T ) but I had two 1000 words essays due that day that I hadn't written yet so cut me some slack, now that they are gone and no new essays are on the horizon I can finally focus on this. I chose a REALLY bad time to start (which was fun of me) but hopefully things can continue as normal now 
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who reads this son of a bitch and I hope Y'all have a good day

A warm flush swept over him as he took his first sip of the hot chocolate, the cold of the snow outside melting away. He snuggled into the folds of the warm couch and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. Sighing in content, he turned to face his lover beside him, who was wrapping his cold hands around his own drink. Lance smiled as Keith took another sip out of his mug before nuzzling Lance’s neck, trying to absorb some of the warmth out of his blanket.

“Oh god, can you guys not?” Pidge groaned, flopping back on their armchair, “It’s disgusting.”

Lance glared at her while he put an arm around Keith. Pidge rolled their eyes.

“Leave them alone Pidge,” Shiro butted in, “I remember when Adam and I were young and carefree.”

“Shiro you’re twenty-six,” Hunk said in monotone.

“Shiro! You know I can’t argue against Adam!” Pidge groaned again, ignoring Hunk.

Lance rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, and only pulled Keith closer to him, which made Pidge sigh in defeat. The TV in the corner of the room played some gentle music as their movie was about to begin. After about an hour of rigorous debating about what one they should watch, they finally chose:

They didn’t choose, no one was willing to compromise.

So they went with a classic, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Even that had some pushback, having some of them say it was a Halloween movie and not Christmas, but they were overruled. It could be either.

Everyone took a sip from their hot chocolates, Keith sure knew how to make them. Lance wrapped the blanket around Keith as well. All was well.

-

A few blinks of his eyes and Lance was somewhat awake. The light from the TV cast shadowy silhouettes of their mugs on the coffee table across the room. Silvery light was pouring in from one of the windows, casting a blue-ish hue on the room. Lance looked around at his friends. Hunk was passed out on the sofa next to Shiro, who was wearing antlers while he slept, Pidge was on their only armchair, curled up into a little ball on the seat, their glasses askew. Lance sat up to look at Keith, whom he had his legs thrown over. His boyfriend, who had his favourite Christmas hat, the one with black trimming instead of white, planted directly over his mullet of hair, who was sitting up with his head tilted back, asleep. God, he was beautiful. Lance smiled gently at him before he lowered himself back onto the loveseat. Lance knew _exactly_ what he was going to do tomorrow.

He thought about the little red velvet box in his wardrobe.


	3. Day 2 Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolting Christmas sweaters so ugly that you can smell them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing good? Please tell me I need validation. Anyway, here's the next one, getting this out literally 3o mins before midnight SO ITS TECHNICALLY OUT TODAY its just, well, it took me a while ok
> 
> just enjoy please, im trying v hard

“Nuh-uh, no way in fresh hell will you ever see me wearing that,” Keith stated blandly at the hideous sweater Shiro was holding up for him.

“Come on, at least try it on,” Shiro tried to encourage him, obviously failing when he saw the look on Keith’s face.

“No,” Keith said, crossing his arms. Didn’t they have a universe to save or something? Shouldn’t they be focusing on that rather than choose an ugly sweater from the box Pidge and Hunk had bought? He glanced over at the two, noticing how _less disgusting_ theirs were. Pidge and Hunk had decided to match. Hunk had a red sweater that affectionately said ‘I’m Nice’, whilst Pidge had a green one that not-so-affectionately said ‘I’m Naughty’. The two giggled when they looked over at Keith glaring them down.

“Why do Pidge and Hunk get to pick their own sweaters, yet we’re stuck with these?” Keith complained at Shiro.

“Because they went to the effort to get them,” Shiro stated simply, “Now put the sweater on before I put it on you myself.” He tossed the horrific sweater at Keith.

Keith grumbled as he complied, “Tell me why I have to wear this again,” he said, his head muffled by the sweater.

“Because Pidge and Hunk went to the effort to get them,” Shiro repeated, before turning to the box to pull out his. Keith watched as he pulled out a shirt that looked like Santa’s coat. Shiro held the Santa one up, eyeing it suspiciously with a cocked eyebrow.

“Pidge, is this mine?” He asked without turning to face them. Pidge spun around to look at him, laughing when they saw the Santa Sweater™.

“Hunk, look,” they said whilst laughing, “I can’t believe I forgot we bought that!” Hunk laughed as well when he saw it.

“Well someone needed to be Santa right?” Hunk said, trying to muffle his laughter.

Shiro’s eyebrow went up further.

“Excuse me, but who is Santa?” Allura asked as she pulled a frilly pink sweater from the box.

“He’s a made-up person who flies around the world on Christmas Eve on a sleigh, giving presents to all the good children,” Hunk responded.

Lance snorted, “Hunk, there are kids around, don’t ruin Santa,” He pointed at Pidge before going to rifle through the box.

“Fuck you!” Pidge yelled, “I’m only like two years younger than you!”

“What the fuck is this?”

The group turned to face Lance, who was holding up an absolutely repulsive sweater. It was the colour of a 90s computer error screen and had white pom-poms placed randomly around it. It also had tassels coming off the shoulders, just to help the look. Everyone burst into laughter at Lance’s revolted face.

“Hey, at least it doesn’t look like this,” Keith said, showing off his own sweater, which was the colour of bruised strawberries and had bright orange zig-zags across the front. Keith struggled to see how on Earth it was supposed to be a Christmas sweater.

“You’re completely right, I’m so glad mine doesn’t look like that,” Lance said eyeing Keith’s sweater, “I’m still not putting mine on though.”

“Come on, at least try it on,” Keith mocked Shiro playfully, Shiro’s eyebrow became one with his hairline.

“Only if you promise to not take yours off.”

“Deal.”

The whole team groaned as they shook on it.

And that was how Keith ended up wearing that same sweater without a break for three weeks before Shiro forcibly removed it so he could shower.


	4. Day 3 Overplayed Christmas Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Michael Buble is playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number three and i gotta pee,
> 
> can you guys tell how lazy my notes are getting? im literally not even putting capitals, anyway, here is chapter three. I spent a good twenty minutes on it. i hope you cant tell how rushed it is or read these notes, that would be embarrassing. when i was writing this, i kinda felt like it was a continuation of the first one???? what do yall think? does that sound good? i sure hope you said yes because i cant tell
> 
> god, i need to stop ramabling, here, enjoy the chapter and please leave a kudos!! i sincerely appreciate it, i need that validation baby!

“I swear, if I hear one more Michael Buble song, I’m going to shoot myself.”

Keith slammed his hand on the CD player, forcing it to open its lid so he could take out that god-dammed CD. Keith sighed as Buble was no longer haunting his waking nightmare.

“Hey, who turned off the Bube’s,” Lance walked into their lounge room, a basket of laundry resting on his hip, “Keith was it you?”

Pidge, who was sitting on the couch behind Keith, looked up from their laptop for two seconds before saying, “Yeah, Keith was the one who killed Christmas.”

“Babe!” Lance shook his head and put his other hand on his hip. Lance was wearing a plain white tank top, one that if he had known Pidge was coming over, he would have changed out of. Keith, on the other hand, was draped in an oversized black sweater that had ‘Christmas Sweater’ written on the front in red writing.

“He was going to be the end of me!” Keith said defensively, crossing his arms.

“So you put an end to him?” Lance shook his head, walking over to Keith, “Your actions are far too evil for me, Keith,” Lance picked up the CD with one hand and got it playing again, “Maybe I should leave you for Pidgeon over there.”

Pidge shoved their middle finger up while still typing with one hand.

Keith made a face at Lance that said _really_?

“You never know, maybe one day they will actually love me,” Lance stated simply, putting his basket on the table next to them. Gentle Christmas music filled the air as a soft song began playing. Lance glanced quickly at their decorations. They had put up a string of icicle lights over the arch to their living room, their tree was a classic mix of gold and red baubles. Even though they had just bought this place, it felt like a home already.

Lance cupped Keith’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. They had been so busy unpacking lately that they had no time for each other. Keith smiled softly as he felt his eyes droop shut. He tangled his hands in his fiancé’s hair as Lance wrapped his arms around his waist. The feeling of his ring catching slightly in the brunette locks only reminded him about everything that was happening.

_Just a few more months._

The romance was broken by a coughing Pidge who was looked utterly disgusted over their laptop. The pair broke up their kiss in exchange for simply hugging each other.

“Okay, first off, _gross_ ,” Pidge spat, their lips pulling down in disgust, “Can you guys get a room or something, I only came here for Keith’s gingerbread, not for this domestic crap.” That made Keith smile.

“This is our house Pidge, we can do what we want,” Keith’s heart swooped as Lanced defended their right to make-out in _their_ house.

“ _Second of all_ ,” Pidge said glossing over Lance’s rebuttal, “Can you turn that Christmas shit off, I can feel it burning my brain.”

Keith just smiled.


	5. Day 4 Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend has too many knifes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it I did it, go me amiright??
> 
> I dedicate this to my wonderful friend Willow, she insisted on talking to me over the phone while I was writing this, good thing I can multitask
> 
> please leave a comment and love me im desperate

In two days, Keith was going to be sorely disappointed.

At least, that’s what Lance thought was going to happen. He still hadn’t gotten Keith his Secret Santa present, and there was only two days to go. He had debated getting him a knife, but then he saw all of the presents wrapped under the tree that were for Keith (they were all suspiciously knife-shaped) and decided against it. He then thought about getting him a weapon of some sort. Perhaps a silent pistol? Brass knuckles? Lance then went through their underwear drawer to clean it and found Keith’s stash. Now, he may not have been surprised that it was there, it was just a shock to see a total of twelve guns and three different knives all sitting next to your lingerie. He decided against another weapon.

Lance thought about something else, less materialistic. An idea popped into his head. Oh, this was perfect, absolutely perfect. Keith would never forget _this_ present. Almost immediately, Lance jumped from his laying position on their bed, ran into the kitchen to grab his keys (almost knocking over a baking Keith and bolted to his car.

The next two days were hell. Lance couldn’t keep a straight face around Keith, let alone interact with him and hold normal conversations. Lance giggled every time he was near him, and oh boy did Keith notice, taking every opportunity to take the piss out of Lance.

Finally, the day of Secret Santa had arrived. The whole team was there, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro, Coran, Keith, and of course, Lance. They were all sitting on the arm-chairs and sofas around the room, waiting excitedly for who was going to go first. Allura volunteered to go first, giving her gift to Pidge, who opened it and found a whole box of various computer components. Their eyes went wide in wonder as they picked up various bits and pieces and examined them closely.

“Thank you Allura, this is. . .” Pidge paused, “Amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” Allura said happily, beaming about the fact that Pidge liked her gift.

It continued like this for a while. Keith got Hunk a whole new set of cooking utensils, Pidge made Shiro a Rover for himself, naming him affectionately, Hover. Shiro got Allura a Christmas sweater since she didn’t have one for it was her first Christmas on Earth. She beamed even widen when she opened it. Hunk had gotten a new scope, custom made for Lance’s sniper. Lance loved it, to the point where he got up for a second to give Hunk a big ol’ squeeze.

Finally, it was time for Keith’s present. Lance came back from hugging Hunk and went over to face Keith to give him his present.

“Keith,” Lance began, “As soon as we began flying side-by-side I knew this is what I wanted,” He took a breath, “I knew that there was no one else for me, I knew there were many girls out there, all beautiful might I add, but none of them would ever compare to you. You were always there, you always protected me, and you always were by my side,” Lance bent down on one knee, Keith gasped and covered his mouth, “And now I know that I want you by my side forever, Keith will you marry me?”

“Oh my God!” Keith exclaimed, “Why did you choose today, now our anniversary is going to be on our Secret Santa day, Lance!”

“Is that a yes?” Lance asked, nervous.

“Oh my God, of course!” Keith threw himself off of his chair and into Lance’s arms, “Yes, yes, a million times yes!” Lance wrapped his arms around his lover and squeezed. Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s as the rest of the team cheered.

“Wait, do I get a proper present now or what?” Keith asked, cocking an eyebrow, before pressing his lips to Lance’s one more time.

“Uhh. . .”


	6. Day 5 Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddly shaped cookies cutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a day late, I went ice-skating with friends and passed out when I got home, totally worth it, hope ya'll like it, it was my first time writing something that was a little more passionate,
> 
> Anyway, give me the desperate recognition that I crave, and leave a kudos!

“Can you guys stop eating the batter, I want to make some actual _fucking_ cookies!”

Pidge and Hunk both took a second to break from their gobbling. They looked Keith who was glaring angrily at them before resuming their munching.

“You know, Keith,” Hunk said, his voice muffled by the batter, “I have to make sure it’s good, and how else am I going to tell if I don’t try it?”

“Yeah, that,” Pidge said, before licking the silicon spatula.

“Hey, save some for me!”

“You got the bowl!”

Keith rolled his eyes. These two. He was lucky that his past self had already baked a few dozens before the squad arrived. He used the rolling pin to flatten his current batch. Lance had told him that baking was supposed to be therapeutic, calming, but this was anything but calming. He had been fighting tooth and claw to keep as much batter as he could for the cookies. The batter kept sticking to the rolling pin, and Lance was going to be home any minute now.

“Can you guys just do the dishes like I asked you to do?” Keith grumbled, too tired to be actually mad.

“Keith, _buddy_ , we’ll get to it, give us a minute,” Pidge said, putting the spatula down in favour of reaching for Keith’s freshly-rolled batter.

“ _Pidge_!” Keith smacked her hand, “No!”

Pidge rolled their eyes and sighed, “C’mon Hunk, let’s take our talents elsewhere, where we’re _wanted_.”

Hunk smiled cheekily at Keith before exiting the room with Pidge. Keith shook his head, pulling out his favourite hippo shaped cookie-cutter. He loved his friends, but today had been tough. He took a moment to rub his eyes, before resting his head in his hands, leaning over the counter. He would finish baking the cookies soon, he just needed a moment.

“Rough day cariño?”

Keith lifted his head to find a Lance coming up to hug him from behind. Keith melted into Lance’s hug, he felt refreshed, he just hummed in response.

“What happened?”

“Hunk and Pidge ate all my fucking cookie batter,” Keith mumbled, turning to face Lance, burying his face into Lance’s neck.

“Did they now?” Keith could tell Lance was smirking.

“Fuck off,” Keith mumbled, “I didn’t get my coffee this morning.”

“Okay amor, I’m going to battle them,” Lance said, his breath dancing across Keith’s neck, making him shiver.

“Yeah?” Keith muttered, his train of thought losing its direction.

“Yeah,” Lance whispered, pressing a line of gentle kisses along Keith’s neck, “I’ll murder them, and then come back for cookies.”

“Pidge would kick your ass.”

“They totally would,” Lance laughed, pulling away from Keith. He looked into Keith’s violet eyes, smiling softly, before moving next to him to help with the cookies.

“The hippo cookie cutter, really?” Lance asked, eyeing the not-so-festive shaped device.

“Shut up.”


	7. Day 6 Present Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pile of wrapping paper around the bin cannot be avoided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired its literally three in the morning help 
> 
> feed me the kudos, i am starving
> 
> thank you all for being kind even though i am just beginning to write books like this

This was the worst kind of bullshit. It was the frustrating kind of bullshit.

Keith groaned angrily as he threw one more piece of ripped wrapping paper into the bin across of his room. A large pile of red and gold wrapping was forming around it, and yet all of his friend’s gifts were sitting next to him, unwrapped. It was getting later by the minute.

The lights in his room switched off as the castle entered night mode and he sighed, frustrated. Keith stood up to turn the lights back on, glancing back at the multitude of gifts he had brought at the space mall. He blinked rapidly as the harsh lighting forced him to squint.

He sighed loudly, sitting next to the presents again. He decided to take a methodical approach to wrapping them this time. Before, he had just been cutting random bit of paper hand hoping that they fit. He attempted to wrap Hunk’s present first. He unrolled a bit more of his wrapping paper and placed Hunk’s present on it. He guessed around how much he would need and cut it. He carefully wrapped it, side by side, over the edges of Hunk’s gift, until the whole present was covered. Well, almost covered. There was this one tiny piece that was still sticking out, unwrapped. Keith screamed and ripped it all off, punching the floor before throwing the ball of hatred at the bin. He missed.

He panted, why was he getting so worked up over something as stupid as wrapping presents?

“Yo, dude, are you okay?” Keith whipped his head around to face a tired looking Lance who was standing in his doorway, a dressing gown draped over his lean body.

“I- Uh,” Keith didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to explain to the person living across the hall from him that he woke him up because of wrapping paper?

Lance glanced over at the ever-increasing pile of paper at Keith’s bin. He arched an eyebrow at Keith.

“Wrapping huh? Nemesis of mine as well, want some help?” Lance offered as he sat down beside Keith.

“Um, yeah, thanks?”

“No problemo,” Lance picked up Hunk’s gift and examined it, “A new spice rack, oh he’ll love that.”

“I hope so,” Keith replied, not sure what he should be doing.

“Bitch to wrap though,” Lance reached over Keith to grab the scissors, giving Keith an eyeful of his butt as his dressing gown rode up. Keith blushed and looked away.

“You see, the trick here is to always have two inches more than what you think you need,” Keith watched as Lance trimmed his wrapping paper to suit Hunk’s gift, “You have to wrap it like a sandwich.” Lance folded the corners in such a way that they all fit smoothly around the edges of the spice rack’s box.

“How the fuck. . .”

Lance pulled his charming grin, “Practice makes perfect darling.”

This time it was Keith’s turn to raise a brow.

“God, just help me wrap the rest of these,” Keith scoffed.

“Will do charming,” Lance grinned smugly.


	8. Day 7 Mistletoe ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend has a creative spark and romantic tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the chapter sis 
> 
> its out and about, just like me 
> 
> thats gay and fun, what can i say im talented
> 
> please comment and leave kudos, my cold dead heart explodes everytime my inbox receives anything

Keith couldn’t even be mad by his boyfriend’s antics.

Most people didn’t have boyfriends who would go to such an extent for a measly peck on the lips, but Lance would always go the extra mile. Putting mistletoe under every doorway in their house was only one of the things he did to keep Keith on his toes. Pidge had rigged their house with an alarm system that went off _every_ time Keith went under the mistletoe, this meant Lance would always get his kiss. Keith was beginning to become accustomed to checking the door before entering.

Despite that, here he was, waiting under the mistletoe as Lance raced downstairs to kiss him. He had forgotten to check. Lance jumped off of the last two steps and stumbled towards Keith.

“Keith, the love of my life,” Lance panted as he tried to catch his breath after such a sprint, “Uh-oh look who’s under the mistletoe!” _God, why did he have to say that every time he caught Keith?_

“It’s me lover-boy, now what are you going to do about this?” Keith replied, crossing his arms and smirking.

“I dunno mullet, how about I make you shut-up?”

“Sounds like a solid plan to me.”

Lance joined Keith under the mistletoe. His arms found their way around Keith’s waist as he pulled them closer together. Keith sighed gently. Lance joined their lips, everything about it soft and warm and safe.

“You know,” Keith whispered once they had parted, “If you want a kiss, you can just ask.”

“I know,” Lance kissed him ever so carefully before continuing, “But this is more fun.”

Keith giggled and nuzzled into Lance’s neck. Everything about Christmas was always so soft and Keith couldn’t complain. Their warm sweaters, the soft cuddles, the sweet kisses. Everything just felt so. . . Surreal. Keith couldn’t believe how lucky he was, landing a boy as romantic as Lance.

Lance let go of him. “Want hot chocolate?” He asked, moving towards the kitchen.

Keith hummed a yes in response, feeling slightly dazed.

“Alright, put a movie on for us, yeah?”

Keith nodded. He finished walking through the kitchen door, heading into the lounge-room. Unfortunately, he forgot about a little something.

“Uh-oh, look who’s under the mistletoe!” Lance giggled as Keith deadpanned at him from across the room.

“Lance, I swear to _god_ -”

“Yeah, I know, I’ll take them down eventually,” Lance said, drifting away from the kettle and to Keith, “Just let me have my fun for now.”

Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a quick peck.

“Now make me that fucking chocolate, or I swear I won’t cuddle you at all tonight.” He whispered into Lance’s ear, making sure the boy new hoe serious he was.

Lance chuckled, “Duly noted, hot chocolate here he comes!”

Keith smiled at his stupid boyfriend.


	9. Day 8 Santa Hats/Reindeer Antlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance had the best idea ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, its a day late
> 
> no worries, the other one will come out tonight as well, i was just tired as shit last night so i didnt write anything
> 
> please enjoy and leave a kudos and/or a comment, the little notification when i get a message in my inbox makes my heart skip a beat, i really appreciate it

Lance always knew this day would come.

He giggled as he placed another hat in his cart. This one was green with red swirls, perfect for Pidge. Christmas hat shopping was always a favourite for him on earth, and now that he was finally back here, well, let’s just say Lance was going to make the most of it.

Now he was searching for one for Hunk. Preferably something yellow, or cooking related. His eyes glazed over after the fifth hat he looked at. He took one last lap around the Christmas section of the shop before he had everything he needed. Grinning evilly, Lance stuffed everything into his car and drove home.

“Ya know, if you had just let me win, you could have avoided this.”

Pidge was sitting cross-legged on top of Keith. Keith had his arms crossed and was glaring at them.

“Yeah,” Keith said, trying to push her off and failing, “I could have, but then I wouldn't get to do this-” Keith bucked his hips up, making Pidge cry out and topple to the floor. Keith then pinned their hands to the floor. “Now remember, I know _exactly_ where you’re ticklish, so don’t try anything.”

“You’d have a better chance re-directing a meteor than you ever had denying me my nature,” Pidge quipped, pulling their hands out from underneath Keith’s faster than Keith could react. They then jabbed Keith in the side, effectively paralysing him for a few seconds while he yelped and tried to regain his breath.

“Keith, babe, leave the poor child alone, they don’t deserve such bulling. Especially from someone older and stronger than them.”

“Lance!” Pidge complained, escaping from under Keith, “You bitch, how's it going?” They said, doing finger guns.

“Better than ever,” Lance grinned evilly.

“I don’t trust that face one bit-”

Keith gasped, “You unjust piece of fuck, Pidge was the one bulling me,” He interrupted.

“Tomato tom-uh-toe,” Lance waved his hand as he went to go sit on the couch. A video-game was playing on the TV.

Keith grumbled and went to join his boyfriend on their sofa. Pidge sat in the chair opposite them.

“One more round to settle it once and for all?” Pidge asked once they had settled in.

‘You’re on.”

-

“Go, go, GO!” Shiro yelled at the screen as Keith overtook Pidge.

“You’ll never catch me alive!” Pidge picked up a mushroom and zoomed past Keith, pushing themselves into first place.

This was the fifth game of Mario Kart they had played within that hour. They both had two wins and neither was willing to give up. The whole gang had arrived to watch movies yet, watching Keith and Pidge attempt to destroy each other was much more entertaining.

Hunk was muttering under his breath, his eyebrows pulled in tight while Shiro was yelling at every small thing happening. Keith and Pidge were sitting there, their bodies hunched over their controllers, eyes glued to the screen. The only difference between them was the fact that Pidge had their tongue sticking out. Lance laughed quietly as Keith hastily overtook her in the final stretch of the last lap.

“YES!” Keith screamed, “I won, suck on that Pidge, three out of five!”

Pidge huffed and sat down, only to be comforted by Hunk.

Keith slammed his controller onto the coffee table, before spinning around and grabbing the back of Lance’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. He was rough, it was a victory kiss, filled his passion and happiness. Lance grinned into the kiss, happy for Keith.

“Good job babe,” he whispered.

Keith just smiled.

Once the group had calmed down, Lance pulled out his bag of goodies, smirking at the team’s confused faces.

“What-” Shiro began.

“This is the best thing about Christmas,” Lance interrupted Shiro to answer his question, “The hats!”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow.

“Put your hand into the bag and grab a Santa hat.”

Shiro went first, taking out a plain old red hat. He looked content with it as he placed it on his head. Allura went next, grabbing a pair of antlers that were decorated with pink bells. Her eyes lit up when she heard the bells ring. Pidge and Hunk both got matching hats. They were elves hats with a sharp point. They looked at each other and nodded. Lance was afraid of what they might be thinking. Coran grabbed the only orange thing in the bag, accepted that it was his, and quietly put it only without complaint. Keith pulled out the last two hats in the bag. One had Lightning McQueen on it, from cars, the other was black instead of red. Keith threw the McQueen one at Lance and donned the black one.

Lance giggled, looking at the group, who were all grinning like hell. They were a mismatched team, yet they worked so well together. Now that the war was over, they finally had time to focus on the more important things in life.

Like stupid Santa hats.


	10. Day 9 Holiday Movie Binge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four movies later. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad bit shorter than the other ones, but my previous one was like 200 words over what i usually write so this one has a free pass to be short
> 
> i hope anyone who read this enjoyed it, please leave me a kudos, i like feeling loved

“Please, no more,”

Lance was groaning as Pidge put another movie on.

“You wanted a movie binge,” Pidge shook their head, “and you’re getting one.”

Keith snuggled up to Lance’s side. He didn’t mind the holiday movies as much as Hunk or Lance did, in fact he quite enjoyed them, because it meant that Lance would spend more time cuddling him and he didn’t have to give up his tough boy look to get some love! Lance knew Keith’s little ritual by now. Keith would never ask for a cuddle –he was far too tough for that- he would however stare at Lance’s lips until Lance got the message. Lance pulled the blanket up around them tighter.

“Pidge really,” Hunk tried to plead with them, “Can we please watch something else? I don’t want all of these songs stuck in my head.”

Pidge grinned smugly and sat back down in their chair. Hunk and Lance groaned.

“Hot chocolate is on its way,” Shiro called from the kitchen.

“Thanks Shiro,” Keith yelled at him.

Once the hot chocolate had been distributed and everyone was settled in, they could finally pay attention to the movie. Oh, boy was that a mistake. Pretty soon, Lance and Shiro were belting out Christmas carols, Pidge was still looking as smug as ever, and Hunk was drifting into sleep, jolting awake every time, the singers were a tad too loud. Keith just sat there watching the whole situation unfold. His boyfriend eventually sagged back next to him when the song finished.

Keith pulled Lance closer and used him as a body pillow on the couch. The hot chocolates –once abandoned by Shiro and Lance once the songs had begun- were being picked up the singing duet and emptied. Lance sighed, satisfied, placing his mag back onto the table and pulling Keith into his lap once he had sat down. Keith yelped in surprise but soon relaxed.

-

By the end of the forth movie, almost everyone was asleep. Lance was still awake, only just, and was lost in his own thoughts. A somewhat goofy smile traced his lips. The war was over, his boyfriend loved him, and he had great friends, could life get any better? Lance thought the answer was no for a second before reconsidering and deciding a dog would improve his life. He would have to remember to ask Keith if they could get a dog.

Lance settled down, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith.

Life was good.


	11. Day 10 Elf on the Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wishes Keith was dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its late, im tired
> 
> please leave a kudos im tired so i deserve it

“What the fuck is that and how the fuck did it get here?”

Keith was glaring at the creepy-looking elf on the shelf. So this is what Lance had _insisted_ on buying the other day.

“It’s an elf on the shelf, and he came with me from the store last week,” Lance grinned as the elf sat atop their fridge, staring with glazed eyes off into the distance. Keith looked at lance with a mix of utter disbelief and undeniable anger.

“Why, on this God abandoned Earth, would we ever need this?” Keith picked it up and examined its face. The more he looked the more he wanted to throw it out of the window.

“Because,” Lance argued, “It’s a family tradition, so we should do it too.”

“Wait, it’s not just a decoration?”

“No! Usually the parent hides it the night before and the kids go find it in the morning,” Lance snatched the elf out of Keith’s hands and put it back on the fridge.

“But we’re adults,” Keith countered, crossing his arms.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know that, so I figured we could have a little competition on whose elf hiding skills are the best. The night before each day, one of us hides the elf. The next day the other person finds it and times how long it took them to find it, then they hide it themselves.”

Keith considered the challenge for a moment, before nodding in agreement and sticking his hand out to shake Lance’s.

“Alright, let’s do this,”

They shook on it.

 _Three days later_.

“I swear to God, stop hiding it in the cookie jar, I want _some_ variety!” Keith groaned as he pulled the –now cookie smelling- creepy ass elf out of the jar.

“I thought you wouldn’t look their again!” In Lance’s defence, hiding in the same place was a solid strategy.

“We’ll you were wrong, of course I would, I’m not an idiot,” Keith shook his head, pocketing the elf for his turn hiding it. Lance eyed him narrowly, watching exactly where Keith’s eyes went, hoping to find some sort of secret hiding spot around the room. Keith noticed he was doing this and picked a certain spot to stare at, which happened to be their TV. Lance noticed this change in movement and also focused where Keith was staring. Lance nodded and looked away satisfied with his findings.

 _The next day_.

“Where the fuck is it!?” Lance was digging behind their TV, pulling out electrical cords.

“You’ve been looking for ten minutes Lance,” Keith sat on the arm of their sofa, watching Lance with amusement, “That’s soon going to be double my best time of six minutes.”

Lance growled. He swore he saw Keith staring directly over here. He took one last look before giving up and moving on. He paced around the apartment, Keith slinking behind him. Eventually he approached their bedroom. As soon as he walked in, he saw it. It was sitting on his bedside table. in his rush to wake up and find the elf quickly, he hadn't noticed it. The look on Lance's face was murderous.

"KEITH KOGANE, I WILL END YOU!"

"Do it then you coward," Keith replied, stopping the timer on his phone.

Lance _growled._


	12. Day 11 Fairy Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing under the lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry  
> voltron season 8 sucked and im sad  
> i took a day off writing to watch it dont sue me

Fairy lights would never compare to what he was seeing now.

Of course they were helping the atmosphere, but the only thing on Lance’s mind now were Keith’s lips. His eye’s traced Keith’s hair like his hand longed to do so. A gust of wind blew a certain head of hair from behind his ears and onto his face. Almost instinctually, Lance took a step towards Keith and brushed a few strands back behind his ear. His hand combed through Keith’s hair, pushing it back into its place. Keith’s eyes closed and he melted into Lance’s hand. The two of them were much like Keith’s hair, always being pushed into place, restrained, unable to be free and love free. Only a gust of wind strong enough could ever give them the chance to escape.

He guessed that’s why they had to make this night count.

Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes wide and glistening. The rooftop that they were on had no protection. They were in the open, exposed to the elements, and soon, _so_ much more. Tears were threatening to spill, and Lance could tell. After three years of war, and this was all the time they could afford to spend together. In one hour the lights would shut off and they would have to leave each other. The night time would always be a favourite of theirs. Back when the Galra weren’t as active, they would have at least three hours every night to spend together. That was three years ago. Now times were tough, and regulations were a lot stricter. Allura would no longer allow them the precious three hours every night.

Not that it matters anymore.

Keith threw away the caution he was still harbouring and tangled his hands in Lance’s hair. Lance gasped. They hadn’t had any privacy for so long it almost felt foreign. Almost. The fairy lights around them were so pretty it hurt. Lance couldn’t stand it. After so long. So many years of pain. So many nights in dark rooms, waiting for a shed of light to pour in from his window, ending the night’s suffering. Pain, pleasure, it’s all relative. Lance took this prime opportunity to stare into Keith’s eyes. He needed a break from it all. From the bright fairy lights glaring their beauty at him. Surely Keith could help with this. The fairy lights around them reflected back at him from Keith’s eyes. Keith was looking at him through the blinding beauty of the fairy lights.

Lance tore his eyes away.

He couldn’t stand them. He couldn’t stand what was happening. He couldn’t stand what the lights _were_. What they _meant_. They had an hour. That was all. He couldn’t look at the lights because it just made the time move faster. Keith tried to capture his eyes again, but Lance couldn’t take the pain it caused. The love in Keith’s eyes, the hate he harboured for the lights. He couldn’t let them taint Keith. Keith closed his eyes and pulled Lance to him. Keith seemed to know what Lance was thinking, about how much the lights hurt. His hands tangled in Lance’s hair pressed their foreheads and lips together. It was soft and sad. Years with no contact made them cautious, as if simply touching would make then disappear like the fairy lights when they closed their eyes. Lance moved as if Keith was a porcelain doll. His hands rested on Keith’s hips, caressing them softly. Keith sighed. Nothing would ever be as good as this. Especially now that there was only twenty minutes left.

This time it was Keith that had to pull away. He couldn’t form a kiss when he was crying. His mouth was pulled into a snarl. The tears from before returned. They were warm at first, soon becoming freezing as the wind blew harder and harder. Lance could do nothing but watch. Watch as his lover collapsed into his arms. Watch as he pounded his fists into Lance’s chest. Watch as he let out angry sobs, growling between each one. Watch as Keith lost his own battle. Lance couldn’t do anything but watch. Watch as the fairy lights reflected back at him from his lovers- from _Keith’s_ tears. And what a perfect representation it was. And how well he knew that it was those exact lights that would cause even more of those tears. Lance couldn’t help but join him.

They cried. And there was no better way to put it. There was no wailing, no screaming, not even a ragged breath. Just the sound of wind rushing past them and silent tears sliding down each of their faces. Keith eventually stopped shaking in silent agony, and settled into Lance’s chest. Lance pulled as close as he could. He buried his face into his lover’s neck, breathing in his scent, knowing this was probably the last time he could do this. The lights were getting closer and their time was running thin. Lance could almost count down until they were found. Until they were killed on sight, just like their fellow paladins. Until their bodies hit the ground, murdered by the purple fairy lights.

Until they were murdered by the Galra.


	13. Day 12 Christams Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are Christmas cards so dammed expensive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am, coming at ya with this thang 
> 
> not my best but hopefully still good, please, comment how you think I couldve done better, and tell me your thoughts on season 8, i will reply cause i have a whole rant here, (though i think we can all agree on one thing, they did Lance so dirty)
> 
> leave a kudos if you enjoyed! heres your daily klance stuff

This was going to be a big mistake, and Keith had no idea.

Why the fuck are cards so god dammed expensive?! Keith cursed at the rack of cards, which made the old lady at the end of the aisle gave him the stink eye. He had a total of ten dollars and over ten people to buy cards for. That left him with less than a dollar per card, and each of the cards there were at least two dollars each! Keith couldn’t possibly get everyone a card for Christmas. He would have to improvise. The arts ‘n craft isle was only taislesles away, but to get there he would have to walk past the old lady who apparently hated him. Keith groaned internally at the thought of having to make eye contact with and her pass by.

Keith moved as quickly as he could without making a scene to get past her, he could practically hear her complain about ‘youth these days’. For some reason, old people always made Keith nervous. Maybe it was the fact that they always had this glint in their eyes that they knew when the world was going to end. Keith could feel the lady’s eyes digging into his back as he raced around the corner into the craft area.

The sheer amount of glitter there should have been a big enough warning.

Keith reeled back in shock as his eyes were assaulted by the aggressively reflective specks of plastic glaring at him. He took a moment to regain his footing and actually decide what he was going to do. A small pack of red card paper, a sharpie, and a collection of multiple coloured glitter tubes with a glue stick should suffice. He made his way to the till and then home with a bag of craft supplies and an evil smirk.

Once home, Keith laid out all of his materials on his desk, and began to work. It took him about an hour before he realised his mistake.

Keith wiped his brow as he shook the last flare of glitter onto the front of his friend’s card. Each card had its own personal message for the person it was entailed to, and each of them had its own design with glitter and sharpie swirls. Keith had to admit they all looked amazing. He went to pick them up to place them under the tree when he noticed his hands. They were covered in every colour of glitter imaginable. Keith then realised something that made him race to the bathroom. He had been touching his face all day, wiping his hands on his clothes, pushing his hair out of his face. The mirror showed him exactly what he had been fearing:

He was doused in glitter.

Everywhere, from the roots of his hair, to the hem of his pants, had some sort of sparkle on it. There were handprints on his pants and face, where he had rested them. His lap was covered in all of the glitter that had fallen off of the cards or that never stuck to it in the first place. He looked like a drag queen that had been showing in nothing but glitter for the past week. Keith raced out of his bathroom to grab a towel so he could shower, but he was interrupted by a knock on his door, it then opening.

“Hey Keith, I was wondering if you could kill this spider for me, it was-” Lance barged into Keith’s room, falling silent when he saw a rugged Keith frozen in horror, covered head-to-toe in glitter.

“Holy shit!” Lance laughed, “Let me take a photo!” He pulled out his phone and Keith growled.

“Do it and we’re done,” Keith threatened, lips pulled up in a playful snarl.

“Oh honey, too late,” Lance giggled.

Keith rushed forward, trying to grab Lance’s phone. Lance put it high above his head.

“Sorry mullet, this is for future blackmail,” Lance laughed harder

Keith groaned.


	14. Day 13 Black Friday Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend is an adrenaline junkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but hopefully still enjoyable.
> 
> please, leave a kudos and/or a comment. last time i saw a comment, i actually couldnt stop smiling for like thirty minutes, so thank you person who commented on my other book, i really appreciated it

Keith wasn’t the one to enjoy shopping.

He preferred to spend his time doing something useful, like working out or training. His boyfriend Lance, however, loved it. Going out with friends, getting a Frappuccino, buying a cute new shirt, checking out the best deal. It was something Lance could spend all day doing, which he had done before. He loved the bright colours and the friendly chatter (but most importantly the gossip that came with the chatter). However, there was one particular time of the year that both Lance and Keith swapped interests. Black Friday. Lance despised the day. It took all the fun from shopping, how was he supposed to sit down with his friends if every seat was taken and some people were screaming? Keith, however, loved it. Some sort of primal hunter-gatherer urge. He could push and shove past people without a second glance. It was rough, and filled with adrenaline. Usua,lly he would go alone, so he could slide past people without too much conflict.

Not this time though.

Allura and Coran wanted to know why Keith wanted to go on this huge shopping trip annually, it didn’t seem enjoyable. Trapped in a confined space with a bunch of other people, fighting over limited supplies, they had no idea why Keith enjoyed it. Every time it was brought up, Keith would just brush it off and say something along the lines of him being an adrenaline junkie. This time, the Altean’s would get to experience to full rush of Black Friday. They were only a few rows of people away from the door. Keith took some deep breaths. A few more minutes and they would be let in. He was prepared, he had a list of things to get and a fast track plan to get a trolley. He turned to Allura and Coran, to go over the plan one last time.

“Remember,” Keith began, “Coran, your mission is to get a trolley and bring it to the food court.”

“Yes sir, you can count on me, Coran, to push through the crowd and bring back a cart in victory!” Coran smirked and twiddled his moustache.

“Allura, you’re coming with me, I’ll need an extra pair of hands in the beginning,” Allura just nodded.

“Alright team,” Keith hastily check his phone, “It’s go time.”

Almost as soon as Lance said that, the doors opened. A gigantic herd of people began moving towards the entrance. Everybody flocked to the trolley station immediately, leaving Keith and a few others time to race into the store. Keith’s eyes were wide as he saw the first sign of violence appear as one woman tried to bowl over an old man with her trolley. He grinned as he yelled back at her. More yelling came from around the store, and people were already crashing into each other, the mere chaotic energy itself was enough to get Keith’s head dizzy. Keith grinned wildly as he shoved past a balding man. He pushed through the crowd, causing a ruckus wherever he went. He had so much power here, it was unbelievable.

God, it was good to be back.


	15. Day 14 Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend pesters you for your warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, no joke, this chapter has exactly 666 words, i pissed myself as soon as I finished writing it
> 
> i hope everyone is having a good day or night (i see ya'll reading this at some fucking ungodly hour of the night GO TO BED, YOU NEED TO SLEEP) but before you sleep, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, my frozen heart is warmed by everything you guys say.
> 
> ps. if you are having a bad day, i dedicate this chapter to you, because I know what its like to feel like shit, heres a smiley face cause ya'll deserve it :)

As soon as they had arrived, Keith realised his mistake.

His hands were ice-cold. His fingers felt like they were going to freeze off, and to make matters worse, there was no way he could fix his mistake. He cursed internally at himself for leaving his mittens _and_ fingerless gloves at home. At least the rest of the team had mittens. Lance had taken them all ice-skating, and boy, was Coran excited. He spent the whole car ride over here bombarding Shiro and Lance with questions. One of the most notable was when he asked if they wore any footwear when they went onto the ice. Coran’s face paled when Lance responded that they strap blades to the bottom of their feet and use them to skate on the ice. After that question, suddenly Coran didn’t want to go anymore. He also pointed out that Keith would probably love ice-skating then if it involved blades of any sort. Keith just rolled his eyes at that.

“You guys ready, this bitch wanna _skate_!” Pidge ran away from the group, dragging a concerned looking Coran towards the skate hire shop. It was an indoor ice arena. Large overhead lights lit up the two rinks (the small, baby rink and they much larger, average rink). Keith cracked his knuckles, trying to work some blood back into them. Everyone followed behind Pidge, Allura eyeing the frozen ice suspiciously. They all joined the short queue, and soon enough, they all had their ice skates on. Coran was delighted and relieved to find that they weren’t actually strapping knives to their feet. Pidge was the first person on the ice, heading straight to the large rink, going as fast as they could.

Lance was the second person on the ice, followed closely by Keith. Lance extended a hand to a wobbly Keith, who was about to have his first-time ice skating. Keith put one blade onto the ice, followed by another. His hands immediately shot to the barrier of the rink. He attempted to take a step, only to slip backwards and have Lance catch him before he fell too far. Keith grumbled as Lance giggled at how easily he could pick him up. They were on the practice ice, although it looked like Lance didn’t need to be here, by the way, he spun in a circle quickly before going back to help Keith. Lance began helping him by guiding him on how to actually skate.

Soon enough, Keith was able to stand by himself and move for about a metre before needing to grasp the barrier. By this time, his hands felt frozen solid. He could barely move his fingers and rubbing them together wasn’t helping anymore. Suddenly, Keith had an idea.

“Hey Lance,” Keith stopped for a second to talk to his boyfriend.

“Yeah?” Lance responded, turning to face Keith. Keith’s back was against the barrier and Lance was close after guiding him for so long.

“My hands are cold,” Keith stated bluntly.

“And?”

“I left my mittens at home.”

“And?”

“Don’t you think as my boyfriend, you should do something at it?” Keith tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

Lance grinned, “You know Keith if you want me to hold your hand, you can just ask.”

“Who says I want to hold your hand?” Keith retorted, crossing his arms.

“Okay,” Lance rolled his eyes playfully, “What do you want me to do Keith?”

“Give me one of your mittens,” Keith knew what he wanted.

Lance kept his eyebrow raised as he slowly exposed one of his hands to the cold. Keith snatched it up quickly, as to preserve some of Lance’s heat. He put it on and slid his exposed hand into Lance’s bare hand. This way, they could hold hands properly, and Keith could have warm hands.

“Keith, you genius,” Lance shook his head, smiling, “Come on- let’s skate.”

Keith grinned widely and soaked in the feeling of warmth from Lance, basking in his newfound heat source.


	16. Day 15 Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can even hug your boyfriend in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing made my heart burst while i was writing it, i wish it wasn't three in the morning cause i would love to write so much more for it, but alas, time slips through my fingers 
> 
> i hope everyone is having a better day than i did today, and i also hope that this klance fluff warms your heart, cause then i will have done my job. also (almost forgot i needed to include this :P) please leave a kudos and/or a comment, every little thing inspires me to write more and more 
> 
> anyway, shut up me, heres the chapter my friends!

Regret was a word not easily swallowed.

In fact, it took about the same amount of effort to swallow Keith’s fifth helping of his aunt-in-law’s trifle. Not that it was bad - in fact, it was far from it – but the sheer amount of trifle currently resting in his stomach made it feel like the food was piling up his throat, about to spew out of his mouth. Keith decided to stop eating. Right now, Keith didn’t really have the capacity to feel anything, apart from the sweet sensation of security as Lance wrapped an arm around the back of him, but regret was becoming more and more prominent. He looked around the table for some kind of distraction from his overfull stomach. All of Lance’s extended and close family was sitting there (as well as Keith’s mum Krolia, she looked very uncomfortable surrounded by loud laughing and fast-paced conversations switching between English and Spanish). In fact, the ‘table’ they were sitting at was actually multiple tables, all pushed together as one, so the whole family could sit together. It was truly marvellous, how they all came together to put this event on, and Keith felt nothing but proud, now that he was part of this wonderful family.

Keith was pulled back to reality when Lance rubbed Keith’s shoulder, grounding him. Keith turned to face him, smiling at him gratefully. Lance’s eyes shone as Keith smiled. Even after they got married, Lance still couldn’t believe it when Keith smiled. Keith shook his head playfully and turned back to the table. He tried to focus on something Veronica was saying about her new favourite soap opera, but he just found his eyelids drooping. All he wanted to do was seek out the warmth from his new husband. God, getting back from the war was softening him. Keith thought that must be a good thing. He scooted his chair closer to Lance’s until they were pressed together. Lance just wrapped his arm around Keith tighter. Keith leaned against Lance’s shoulder, breathing in deeply, enjoying his scent. Lance put his index finger under Keith’s chin and pulled him in for a quick peck. Keith smiled into the soft kiss, before pulling away and snuggling into his shoulder. Lance seemed content with that. Keith let his eyes close as he basked in Lance’s warmth. He knew he was being a bad guest, but he couldn’t resist a warm Lance. The food in his belly, the soft arm holding him tight, it all lead to an overwhelming sense of security that made him sleepy. Keith nuzzled in closer to Lance before he heard a collective ‘aww’.

Keith’s eyes immediately snapped open, only to be greeted by all of Lance’s female relatives cooing over him. His face burned up when he realized that they were giggling about his antics. Keith shoved his face in his hands and groaned, which caused a collective laugh. He had it admit, it was pretty funny. To try and pull him out of his shell, Lance scooped an arm under Keith’s knees and pulled him onto his lap. Keith squeaked and scrambled off. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Lance chuckled at him, and Keith finally lifted his head, laughing a little too. Everyone joined in with their laughing (including Krolia), which just made Keith groan and hide his face in Lance’s chest. That only made them laugh harder.

God, was Keith glad to be home.


	17. Day 16 First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend loves the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to my podcast, first of all, yes I know, they didn't actually get into the snow, but I have a real valid excuse as to why they didn't. ive never been to the snow, so i cant actually describe it accurately, so get of my dick muuumm. 
> 
> apart from that, im pretty happy with this. technically it is just my hopes and dreams for my future (minus the children part cause i dont like kids) so i think it has pretty good happy emotion
> 
> as for anyone who needs a hug, take this fluffy ass scene and let it hug you virtually, as a hug from me, so that you can receive the human interaction you so desperately crave
> 
> please, drop a comment and a like if you enjoyed, i spend my sleeping hours writing these, so acknowledgement is severely appeciated!

Lance would eat his feet if he could feel like this every day.

Keith was sitting on their windowsill, staring out at the snow. His eyes were darting back and forth, trying to capture this memory in his mind forever, and Lance was doing the exact same thing. Their new house had a fireplace, which was exactly where Lance was sitting. With his current position, he was facing Keith whilst also warming his back. He sighed contently. Nothing would ever beat this wonderful warmth resting in his chest. It fluttered within him, bringing rosiness to his cheeks, and filling his mind with comforting thoughts. And the best part about it? All he had to do was look at Keith to attain it. Keith’s hair was down for once, rather than keeping it up in his usual ponytail. His skin shone in the reflected light off of the snow. All he was wearing was a pair of Lance’s pyjama bottoms and a look of wonder. Lance’s heart leaped at the connotation.

“Can you believe it,” Keith said, bringing Lance back to reality, “This is really it.”

Lance smiled as Keith turned to face him, dragging his eyes away from the beauty of the snow, “It really is insane.”

Keith sighed contently, a small smile resting on his lips, “All we need now is a kid.”

Lance loved how his husband always knew exactly what he was thinking, “I know amor, soon.”

Keith stood up gracefully. He padded over to Lance, whose back was facing their beautiful Christmas tree and sat, facing him, in his lap. Lance made room for him in his lap, letting his legs fall open naturally as Keith’s legs draped over his thighs. He closed his eyes and hummed softly as Keith pulled him closer.

“We could spoil them with Christmas presents,” Keith daydreamed out loud.

“Of course cariño.”

“And put them in little Christmas hats.”

“Whatever you want my love.”

Keith huffed loudly and pulled back from their hug to look at Lance in the eyes. Lance stared lovingly into Keith’s violet eyes. Keith was pouting at him.

“I want a kid Lance,” Keith pouted even harder.

“Then we’ll get one my dearest,” Lance responded, pressing his lips to Keith’s before he could complain any longer. Keith immediately melted into Lance’s soft kiss. He ran his hands through Lance’s fluffy bed hair. He hadn’t had time to style it yet, which was Keith’s favourite time of the day, when he could play with Lance’s lovely locks without his hand being batted away. They broke apart. Keith’s eyes were drawn away from Lance’s hair for a second as he glanced at their tree. It was decorated in the most marvellous baubles they could get their hands on. Even though it looked so shiny and amazing, Keith couldn’t help but feel something was missing.

“Don’t you think our tree would look better in the snow?” Keith whispered to Lance quietly.

Lance just pressed his torso closer to Keith’s in response. Keith slowly stood up, pulling himself from Lance’s warm grip. He laced Lance’s hand with his and pulled him to the window he was just sitting at. Just outside was a whole city, the trees lining the street were covered in a white blanket, the streets having been swept clean. Lance felt like he was witnessing something magical. And it wasn’t only the snow that gave him this feeling. Watching the way Keith’s face lit up as he looked at the white wonderland, which in itself, was magical.

“Our new apartment’s first snow,” Keith muttered to himself. “Isn’t the view just beautiful?” He didn’t bother to tear his eyes away from the view to look at Lance.

Lance couldn’t pull his eyes away from Keith, “It sure is.” 


	18. Day 17 Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend is a weak as pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit at the end of this i was thinking of making Keith say, 'only if you marry me' but then i was like nahh 
> 
> i hope everyone is having a thicc as heck day (or night) and if not, imagine a giant awesome dragon just came and complimented you on your intelligence and personality
> 
> and please, if you did enjoy, to leave a kudos and/or a comment, i appreciate every single one and it leaves a smile on my face :)

“Cherry flavour, really?”

Keith knew his boyfriend was a little bitch, but cherry flavoured candy canes, that was a new level of low. Was he really so weak that he couldn’t handle the peppermint ones? Keith knew this couldn’t stand. He had to get to the bottom of what the hell Lance was thinking. Cherry flavoured, really?

“I know,” Lance sighed, turning to face Keith after his work on their Christmas tree, “Don’t @ me.”

Keith shook his head, he couldn’t believe he had such a pansy for a boyfriend. Lance cocked an eyebrow at him before going back to working on their tree. Keith was supposed to be getting the heavy boxes from upstairs to Lance so he could decorate their tree to perfection.

“There!” Lance exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips as he placed the star on the tree, “Now the neighbours will definitely be jealous,” Lance had insisted putting their tree in their largest window so that everyone could see it and be ever so envious. Keith didn’t understand but he loved Lance too much to care. But not enough to excuse this horrible decision.

“As much as I love you Lance, this really cannot stand,” Keith came up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Why not? The tree looks wonderful,” Lance grinned cheekily yet relaxed into his boyfriend’s hug, covering his arms with his own.

“Cherry flavour candy canes, Lance.”

“You’re not still stuck on that are you?” Lance shook his head, “If it bothers you that much, we can still go get some peppermint ones.”

“It’s not the flavour that bother me, so much as the fact that my boyfriend is a fucking pansy, who would choose cherry over peppermint.”

Lance broke free of Keith’s grip, turning to face him, “You’re a fucking pansy!” His eyebrows were drawn together as he crossed his arms.

“Not as much as you, you cherry loving bastard!” Keith grinned at Lance whose mouth fell open in mock shock.

“Well, I know for sure that you love cherries too!”

“No fucking way. They’re gross as fuck.”

“That’s not what you said about my cherries last night-” Keith cut Lance off by whacking him in his gut. Lance couldn’t find the heart to stop his wheezing, even to save himself from being attacked. His laughing continued even as he was chased around the apartment by a growling Keith.

“You’ll never take me alive!” Lance yelled as he darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, giggling.

“Bold of you to assume I care about you being alive,” Keith played along, laughing quietly when he heard Lance snicker.

“Come on Keith, it was just some candy canes,” Lance pleaded, trying (and failing) to keep from breaking into laughter, “I won’t make the same mistake next time.”

“Damn right you won’t, cause there’s never going to be a next time!”

“Keith!” Lance complained playfully, dragging out the ‘e’ in his name.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Alright, I won’t attack you on one condition,”

“And what his that?” Lance asked through the door.

Keith let a small smile form on his lips, “That you promise to never buy those weak-ass candy canes ever again.”

“Keith!”


	19. Day 18 Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm night, and drunk boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, how do i start this? okay, well, @ anyone who has been keeping up with the updates from the beginning, i am sorry this one didnt come out before Christmas, it was supposed to, but i got viral laryngitis and couldnt really focus on anything other than trying not to cry while i ate my Christmas dinner, but hey! at least after i got over the horrible hacking cough that came around after it i still had the energy (and the audacity) to continue writing this book! im just glad that someone read it in the first place. and too make up from that long period of nothing, here is some fluffy as shit writing that'll (hopefully) make you feel warm and fuzzy 
> 
> ps. if anyone else was sick during Christmas, hmu, i need to know i wasnt the only one who was in pain and in the ER at four in the morning on christmas day 
> 
> also hope everyone had a wonderful christmas, or if you dont celebrate christmas, i hope you are enjoying this long break! :)

“God, when was the last time I saw someone’s face that wasn’t as ugly as yours?!” Lance cried shoving his face into Keith’s chest to avoid looking at his, ugly, ugly face.

“Rude!” Keith pushed Lance off of him, crossing his arms as Lance fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“You dare push me off my own bed?” Lance stood up, putting his arms on his hips.

“It’s my bed too, asshole,” Keith replied, snuggling deeper into the covers.

Lance grumbled at that, sitting on the side of the bed, facing the door. The world was swaying slightly from the alcohol he had drunk. His previous concerns melted away, as if they were ice on a summer’s day. He grinned slightly, letting his giggly side rise. He flopped back, hitting the bed and an angry Keith.

“Lance!” Keith complained, pushing Lance off his lap. Lance just giggled, turning over so he was on his stomach. He lifted his head onto his hands and watched as Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

“You know, you’re not _that_ bad looking,” Lance hummed, letting his eyes roam Keith completely carefree, “In fact, I’d say you’re pretty fucking _hot_.”

Keith rolled his eyes, opening his arms for a giggly Lance to cuddle him. Lance pounced on the opportunity, wrapping his arms around Keith completely and pulling him as close to his chest as possible. Keith squeaked as Lance pressed warm kisses into his neck, and pushed a thigh between his legs.

“Lance-” He let out a warning, “Stop it, you’re drunk.”

Lance immediately stopped his actions. Even intoxicated, he understood his boyfriend’s boundaries. However, it didn’t stop him from positioning himself as a body pillow of Keith, and keeping an arm around him. Keith smiled softly before cuddling up to him.

“You’re so warm Keith, so toasty,” Lance pulled Keith closer to him, “So nice, unlike that fucking snow-“

“Don’t you dare bring up the snow again.” Keith growled at Lance, done with his shit.

“But Keith-“

“I don’t want to hear it Lance.”

This time Lance grumbled. It wasn’t Keith’s fault that a huge pile of fresh snow just happened to fall from their roof and hit him directly on the head, going down his shirt. And it certainly wasn’t his fault when Lance sat in front of their fireplace sulking whilst Keith continued to shovel snow in a futile effort to keep themselves from being snowed in. He eventually gave up, and went in to cuddle his boyfriend back to warmth.

Lance made eye contact with Keith, pulling a big pout.

“I’m sorry, Keithy-babe, you are so nice and I have been nothing but mean,” Lance hugged Keith tighter.

“Lance, you said you could hold your liquor, you’re drunk as fuck,” Keith said, pulling Lance closer as he began to cry.

“I lied!” He howled, crying into Keith’s pyjama shirt.

Keith sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night.


	20. Day 19 Drunken Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys spend the first half of the night having a real good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god, dont hate me, I’m trying, I just want to finish this book then I’ll be a free person,  
>  here’s some shit, it doesn’t end the way you think it does
> 
> Also, smile, apparently it helps :)

They had had way too much to drink, judging by the way they were unabashedly grinding against each other at their friend’s Christmas party.

Lips were pressed together as their tongues moved in symphony. God, if only they were back at home, then they could _really_ get this party going. Not that it was going to stop them from having a good time now. You’d think at a friendly Christmas party they wouldn’t be doing something so dirty, but when the lights are low and a new smoke machine started up, things really began. Before the night had truly begun, it was just their friend group that had been relaxing and drinking at a slow, but steady pace. That was, until, Pidge had called up her brother Matt and told him to bring a few friends. Little did they know that Matt would bring a gay bar’s worth of people to Shiro’s modest house. Now that they had the cover of tons of other people making out around them and a couple drinks swirling in them, the night was theirs to take.

Lance moaned as Keith moved to deepen their kiss. They were on fire. Flames pricked all along Lance’s arm when Keith ran the tips of his fingers across. Lance could almost taste the gasoline on his lovers lips. Not that he cared. Each kiss was like an electric zap. He couldn’t get enough of it. Although, the guilt of this situation lingered in the back of his mind. As much as he wished he could bury himself into Keith’s smooth, warm chest, he couldn’t help but feel kind of bad about abandoning Shiro at his own party. They had all had this gathering so they could enjoy each other’s company. Keith parted his lips from Lance’s and began kissing down his neck, which made Lance gasp.

Stuff Shiro. If he didn’t want all these people at his party he shouldn’t have asked Pidge to invite them. He knew this was a dirt-shit poor excuse, but his lovers lips on his neck made his head feel lighter than the shots they had done did.

Lance pushed Keith away for a second. He caught his eyes. They connected. Both of them new what the other wanted, and boy were they happy to comply. Keith was grinning like mad as Lance dragged him to another room, bumping into the doorframe on the way through. Lance immediately sat down on the plush cushion, he always knew Shiro had good taste. Keith remained standing, a cheeky grin splashed across his face. Lance felt hot. As if he was going to explode.

Keith turned his head around to the other people in the room.

“Can we join your game of charades?”

The group of people looked at how Lance was splayed across the sofa next to them and the ruffled hair of Keith before nodding and letting them play with them.

The rest of the night was spent laughing at each other has neither of them knew how to properly act out the character they were playing. They had a wonderful night, and before they knew it, they were back home, continuing _exactly_ where they left off at the party.


	21. Day 20 Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs some down time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some people actually enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have been staring at the guitar in my room for the past week wanting to write something about it and only now am I getting to it
> 
> Anyway, here’s the second to last chapter, soon it’s going to be over and I’ll have to find something else to write about! I wish everyone a wonderful day or night and I hope y’all find something good to live for.

Sometimes things were just too difficult.

He had been a rough day. No one was listening to him and he had spent the last twenty minutes of his work day on the phone to some idiot who couldn’t do their job. His head was pounding from the stress of the day. He slammed the door shut behind him and wiped his winter boots on the entrance mat, sighing as the snow on them was kicked off. He unwrapped himself from the many layers he had used to keep himself warm in the harsh cold outside. This wasn’t what he had signed up for.

Lance just couldn’t focus.

Christmas was in a few days, yet he had only bought presents for one third of his family. He was hosting Christmas dinner this year and he haven’t even ordered the ham yet. It wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. As the newly wed couple of the family, Keith and him had been selected to host their first big family dinner as Christmas dinner. Lance couldn’t say no to his abuela, so he just sighed and sucked up the duty of feeding the whole family. The whirlwind in his head was sending his thoughts around in circles. All he could think about was his looming responsibilities. He needed to get his mind off of it.

Lance kicked off his shoes. Walking across the frozen floor of his house in just his socks, Lance made it to his favourite room in the house, the living room. It had large windows that would often be open in the warmer months and a fireplace that Lance would soon light. It also had his most prized possession. His guitar. He had grown up with this thing, and found it to be one of the only things that could help him on days such as today. Lance picked the guitar off it’s stand and sat down on the sofa. The wood of his guitar was light, yet sturdy. The strings were steel. Nylon was cheaper, but steel had a certain scratchy sound about them that Lance loved. He gently ran his finger across the strings, content with their tune. He began trying out a few simple cords with a soft strumming pattern, but his hands were stiff from the cold. He rubbed them together and blew into them to try and get them warm about but found no such luck. He grumbled for a second before giving up. Lance setting into the guitar again. He tried for the second time to play, but the shift in cords was near impossible with his frozen fingers. He placed the guitar to the side.

Lance just sighed.

All of his body wanted to scream. All he wanted to do was play the god dammed guitar, yet he couldn’t even do that. He relaxed back into the sofa, his body going lax. He couldn’t muster the energy right now to be angry. Everything was too much. His whole body felt stiff and sore and he didn’t know how to fix it. Lance let a tear slip out. Next, a sniffle. God, why was this so hard? The stress of Christmas came lashing back. Lance felt sick to his core with anxiety. His stomach was in knots.  
Before his train of thoughts could continue, a warm pair of hands covered his. Lance looked up to see his husband, smiling. Lance couldn’t help the next few tears slipping out. Keith sat next to Lance on the sofa, placing an arm around him and pulling his husband close.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Keith asked gently, whispering it into Lance’s ear.

“My hands are really fucking cold, man, and the guitar isn’t working,” Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck.

“Okay then, how about I warm your hands up then we can talk about Christmas dinner huh?” Keith smoothed Lance’s hair.   
  
Lance nodded before sitting up straight. Keith wrapped Lance’s hands in his, rubbing some warmth back into them. Once Keith was done Lance flexed his fingers and picked up the guitar again before grinned at Keith. His strummed softly, letting his hand decide on what cords he should play, and not his head. A melody came to mind. He transitioned from one thing he was playing to another without skipping a beat. The music slowed down the storm in his head, instead, filling it with the lyrics to a lovely song. Lance began to sing softly, letting the words in his head drift out of his mouth and fill the room.

Keith sat across from him with his legs curled up in front of him. He enjoyed the soft music and let his husband clear his mind.


	22. Day 21 Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here! I finally finished the thing that was supposed to take me a month in two months, but hey! At least it’s done.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys today’s piece of literature, I am going to listen to some sad music and sleep, goodnight everyone.

Lance always wanted to please.

He would give up his scarf if a friend was cold. He would share his lunch with lonely people at lunch tables. He would give and give and give, until he had nothing left. People had opinions, and opinions mattered. Everyone knew him as friendly, and he needed them to. Even when he fell in love. He would give them his all for nothing in return. His heart would shatter every time they left him. Yet he still would carry their boxes from his apartment, making sure not to be labelled as the crazy ex. People would use him. Take advantage of his weakness. Lance wouldn’t even know, not until it’s too late at least. They would leave him with nothing but the shirt on his back.

Keith was determined to change that.

He had spent the whole day preparing for tomorrow. Lance was never going to know what hit him. The food was prepared and the presents were wrapped and his family knew exactly what time to come around. Keith was going to make this December 25 a day to remember.

Keith settled into the warm covers of his bed. Tomorrow was the big day. Keith couldn’t keep the smile from drifting onto his tired face. He was going to make Lance so happy, it had to be criminal. He let himself drift into sleep.

The soft glow of the rising sun filled the room with a hazy essence woke him from his slumber, Lance -his beautiful husband- was laying with his back to him. Keith wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled his face into his neck, making Lance let out a content sigh. He pressed a few kisses into his neck, coaxing him from the temptress of slumber.

“Good morning to you too mi amor,” Lance whispered, letting his eyes flutter open as he rolled over.

“You’re going to be so fucking happy today,” Keith grinned, sitting up.

Lance blinked twice before rubbing his eyes. He looked up at his adorable husband, “I sure hope so, it’s Christmas.”

Keith just grinned wider. “I’m going to the kitchen to prepare, you stay here, get some more sleep yeah?” Keith slid out of bed and waddled to the door, leaving before Lance could protest. He giggled as he began pulling some things out of the fridge, beginning to prepare. Lance was going to die when he found out about this.

-

The table was set. Keith had managed to bring all of Lance’s family in without much of a fuss. He got them all the converge in the living room. They all had presents in arms and were chattering away with Keith about what a wonderful Christmas this was going to be. Keith eventually got everyone to quiet down enough after he had explained the plan. They all nodded and let him get started. Plan Please Lance was a go.

“Lance, I’m getting lunch ready, come down and help please.”

Lance came down the stair a few seconds later, his hair a mess and still in his pyjamas. His eyes stirred up from the floor he’d been staring at before and were met by his whole family, the one he hadn’t seen in a year. His jaw dropped as Keith grinned smugly. Lance ran up to Keith, squeezing him oh so tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He giggled before dropping him to race over to his parents. “Mama, Papá! You guys came!” Majority of his family was there, and they all encircled him, crushing him with hugs. Everyone was hugging the life out of Lance and the glint in his sky blue eyes told Keith it was worth every bit of effort.

“Of course we came, we couldn’t miss our son’s first time hosting Christmas lunch,” his mama said running a hand through her sons messy hair.

“Especially not since he now has a husband to share it with,” Lance’s Papá said. Keith smiled at him, touched.

“Now is everyone ready for a feast or are we just going to stand around and wait for Lance to suffocate,” one of Lance’s older cousins cheered and moved into the kitchen to finish making lunch. Everyone followed, letting their conversations flow. Keith couldn’t hear himself think over the chatter, and he couldn’t think of anything else that he’d want. Lance was smiling so wide he cheeks looked like they were going to explode.

This was going to be the noisiest, most memorable Christmas in both of their lives.


End file.
